


A Theory in Cooking

by princess_schez



Series: Supernatural Drabbles [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 10:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3443966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_schez/pseuds/princess_schez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean tries to cook a holiday meal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Theory in Cooking

**Author's Note:**

> From the 2012 drabble challenge on spn_bigpretzel. The prompt was "smoke alarm."

Sam knew he wasn’t the greatest cook, but Dean? Well, he was, simply put, worse. And that theory was definitely put to the test as Dean pulled a small, blackened turkey out of the oven, black smoke filling the tiny motel kitchen.

“Dean! Didn’t you set the timer?” Sam exclaimed.

Dean coughed. “I thought I did!”

Making matters worse, a small fire started in the oven, setting off the smoke alarm.

“Crap!” Putting their burnt turkey on the table, Dean reached into his back pocket, pulling out a bottle and sprinkled holy water over the fire.

“That’ll put it out.”


End file.
